Digimon: You are my Hope and Light
by Darkagumon
Summary: (Continued from Terror from the Past) Kari, T.K., and Matt face they're Ultimate Challenge! Azulongmon!
1. Chapter One

Digimon  
You are my Hope and Light  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Matt listened as both Kari and T.K. played they're guitars. Both had made great improvement in the last few days and were sounding better with each passing day.  
"Very good. It took me a month to learn that song."  
"It took you a month to play Mary had a little lamb?", Kari asked a little surprised.  
"I had a slow teacher."  
"Wasn't it Dad that taught you to play?", T.K. said with a grin.  
"Sadly... yes. I'm surprised he could play Bingo."  
Everyone laughed at that and put away they're guitars. Patamon, Gatomon, and Gabumon had been watching and were just as impressed as Matt.  
"I thought you were wonderful T.K.!", Patamon said  
"Your playing brought tears to my eyes!", Gatomon added.  
Both Kari and T.K. looked at each other and then at they're Digimon.  
"What did you do?"  
Gatomon and Patamon realized they hadn't fooled them and confessed.  
"We kinda....sorta...ate your lunches.", Gabumon answered with a guilty look.  
"How could you three eat an entire monster pizza with everything?", Matt asked.  
"We left the crusts.", Patamon said as he burped.  
  
Meanwhile, in an undiscovered part of the Digital World, Azulongmon was searching for an old foe.  
"I know your out here! Your the one causing the balance to be shifted toward the darkness! Show yourself!"  
A dark cloud suddenly appeared and Azulongmon could see two bright red eyes looking at him.  
"It has been a long time old friend!"  
"You were never my friend! Your evil almost destroyed the Digital World before! I will not let you do so again!"  
"You couldn't stop me before! What makes you think you can now?!"  
"As long as Hope and Light exist....anything is possible!"  
Before Azulongmon could react, a bolt of lighting hit him and caused him to fall from the sky.  
"How....?!"  
"I've had years to increase my powers and prepare myself for this day! You've allowed children to do your work for you! Your old and weak!"  
The cloud descended toward Azulongmon and began to enter his body.  
"Your power will now be mine to use as I see fit! Your Hope and Light are now my Dispair and Darkness!"  
"Azulongmon tried to fight back but failed. After several minutes Azulongmon had been possessed by the dark cloud.  
"Now....to show the Digidestined the power of Darkness!", the possessed Azulongmon roared.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
As Kari, T.K., and Matt walked down the block to meet up with Izzy and the other Digidestined, Kari suddenly felt weak and started to fall.  
T.K. noticed and quickly caught her.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yeah. I just felt....strange for a moment."  
Matt noticed T.K. looked a little more concerned then he would normally be.  
"Maybe I should walk you home. You could be coming down with something."  
"I'm ok T.K. The way you talk, it as if you really care about me.", Kari replied with a smile.  
"Who? Me? I could care less. I mean....I do care. It's just that I.....oh man."  
Just then, Matt noticed something strange happening with his Digivice.  
"What the...? I've never seen anything like this happen."  
T.K. and Kari looked at they're D3s and saw them acting strange too. Patamon, Gatomon, and Gabumon looked as well and were as confused as they're friends.  
"Maybe they need new batteries?", Gabumon suggested.  
Suddenly, a flash of light appeared from the Digivices and a strange Digiport opened in front of them.  
"A Digiport?! How on Earth...?!"  
The Digiport suddenly began to suck them in.  
"Hold on to something!", Matt yelled as he grabbed a hold of Gabumon.  
Patamon and Gatomon tried to hold on to T.K. and Kari, but the pull was too great and it pulled them in.  
"Gatomon!"  
"Patamon!"  
Both Kari and T.K. ran at the Digiport and followed they're Digimon in.  
"No! Come back!", Matt yelled.  
Gabumon noticed the Digiport starting to close and looked at Matt.  
"Are we going to warn the others about this strange Digiport? Or are we going to follow them through?"  
Matt grabbed Gabumon and jumped through the Digiport.  
"You could have at least warned meeeeee!", Gabumon yelled as the Digiport closed.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
Cody ran as fast as he could to Izzy's house. When he got there, he told everyone what he had seen.  
"You saw a Digiport open and suck in Kari?! We have to save her!", Davis said.  
"Your forgetting about T.K., Matt, and the Digimon. We have to save them too.", Yoelie growled.  
"I didn't forget them. I just filed them under less important then Kari."  
Veemon jumped up and knocked Davis a couple of times on the head.  
"Not quite ripe yet.", Veemon joked.  
Cody took his D3 and held it up to Izzy's computer.  
"Digiport Open!"  
Nothing happened.  
"Oh great! Cody broke it!", Davis whined.  
Izzy checked the screen and saw something weird.  
"I'm getting strange interference from the other side. I think it's disrupting the signal so we can't open a Digiport."  
"How are we going to get to the Digital World? Call a taxi?"  
Izzy brought up his e-mail sever and started typing.  
"The next best thing. The American Express."  
"Your e-mailing a credit card?", Davis asked confused.  
"No! Jake and Willias!"  
"Well....why didn't you just say so?!"  
  
Both Willias and Jake were working on the computer at they're school when Jake heard his D-terminal beeping.  
"I got mail."  
Jake looked at the e-mail that Izzy sent.  
*Jake*  
*Kari, T.K., and Matt are in trouble.*  
*Unable to open Digiport here.*  
*Help them if you can. Thanks.*  
*Izzy*  
Willias looked at the e-mail and pulled out his Digivice.  
"Digiport Open!"  
The Digiport opened and Willias was ready to go.  
"Wait!", Jake yelled.  
"What? We need to help them."  
"I know that but....."  
"But what?"  
"Our Digimon are at home."  
"Oh. Right."  
Willias grabbed his backpack and ran out of the computer room.  
"No wonder he's back in school. The lower altitude from Colorado to Arizona must be doing something to his brain.", Jake thought to himself as he followed Willias.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon were finding themselves in a very strange situation.  
"Does this place seem.....familiar?", Kari asked Gatomon as she looked around.  
"Not really. Why?"  
Kari looked over to the West and saw something that brought a chill to her back.  
"No. It can't be."  
Gatomon looked and saw what Kari had seen.  
They were standing near a beach with a large Lighthouse standing several yards away. It wouldn't have been strange, except that everything was dark and eerie.  
"Don't tell me we're back in that dark dimension.", Gatomon moaned.  
"It....looks like it."  
Kari looked around, but didn't see anyone else. They were alone.  
"T.K. Where are you?", Kari whispered.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
T.K. and Matt looked around but didn't see Kari and Gatomon anywhere. Patamon and Gabumon were having no luck either.  
"Where could they be? Our Digivices aren't picking up anything.", Matt said as he looked at his Digivice.  
For some reason, both the Digivice and D3 were off line.  
"We just have to keep looking. I won't give up until I find Kari."  
Matt was surprised again by how much feeling T.K. had put into those words.  
"You care about her....don't you?"  
T.K was more then a little surprised by what Matt said.  
"You...know?"  
"It's kind of hard not to. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else knows too."  
"Do you think.....Kari does."  
Matt put his hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure of it. And I'm sure she feels the same."  
Just then, Gabumon and Patamon were blasted by something hiding in a nearby fog.  
"Patamon! What was that!"  
Out of the fog came the thing that had attacked them. T.K. recognized the Digimon almost imediatlly.  
"Devimon?!"  
Devimon stood near them and gave them an evil grin.  
"Welcome to the Dark Dimension Digidestined. Pity you won't live to see it more."  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon were still looking around for T.K. and Matt.  
"T.K.! Matt! Anyone!"  
Kari was getting even more scared by the moment and Gatomon was noticing it.  
"It's ok Kari. I'm sure the others are alright."  
Just then, Gatomon was blasted by a red beam and knocked to the ground hard.  
"I'm afraid Gatomon is wrong my dear. Your friends are in deep trouble. Just like you.', Myotismon said as he appeared from a fog.  
Kari ran up to Gatomon and looked into the sky. What she saw gave her hope.  
"Your in deep trouble Myotismon! That's Azulongmon and he's going to send you back to where you came from!"  
Azulongmon flew overhead and looked at Kari. Kari noticed Azulongmon was looking at her with strange red glowing eyes.  
"Azulongmon?!"  
"I'm afraid your only half right! Azulongmon is my prisoner and my new body!"  
Kari suddenly felt light headed and fainted.  
"And soon. My true prize will appear and I will finally have my revenge!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in Arizona....  
"Jake? Your home early.", Jake's mom said as he ran inside.  
Jake stopped and realized something that made him sick to his stomach. He had skipped the last class of the day!  
"Uh....yeah. Willias and I got to leave early because of....our good grades!"  
"You did?"  
"That's what they said. But don't tell anyone! If word got out everyone would be doing this!"  
"Ok. I'm glad your doing well in all your classes."  
Jake ran up to his room and closed the door.  
"I am not looking forward to my report card this year.", Jake moaned.  
Koromon hopped over.  
"Why is that?"  
"Lets just say a D average is grounds for grounding and hard labor. At least where my mom is concerned."  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
T.K. and Matt were in complete shock. Devimon had returned from the dead and was beating they're Digimon senseless.  
"Gabumon! Digivolve!", Matt yelled.  
Gabumon tried, but without Matt's Digivice it was impossible.  
Devimon grabbed both Gabumon and Patamon and started to crush them in his hands.  
"After I'm finished with these two....your next!"  
Devimon was about to throw both Gabumon and Patamon into the ground, when a burst of light appeared from behind him.  
"What?!"  
Rapidmon had appeared and was hovering over Devimon and had his Rapid Fire pointed at him.  
"Put them down or your going to be a memory."  
Devimon threw them to the ground hard and glared at Rapidmon.  
"You would challenge me?!"  
Rapidmon flew higher in the air and used Rapid Fire.  
Devimon used his Touch of Evil to block the attack and send it back at Rapidmon. Rapidmon dodged it and flew down at Devimon.  
"Rapid Kick!"  
Rapidmon kicked Devimon repeatedly and knocked him to the ground.  
Willias ran up to T.K. and Matt, who were picking up they're Digimon.  
"You guys all right?"  
"Yeah. Great timing.", Matt said checking on Gabumon.  
"Have you seen Kari?!", T.K. asked quickly.  
"Jake is headed for her location with Wardramon. If Patamon and Gabumon are up to it, I'm sure Rapidmon could use a hand."  
"We can't. Our Digivices aren't working."  
Willias looked at the Digivices.  
"Something must be jamming the signals. Jake's and my Digivice are working fine, but I have noticed a slight decrease in Rapidmon's power."  
Matt looked at Rapidmon, who was giving Devimon a run for his money.  
"He looks like he's fighting ok to me. Better then ok."  
T.K. pulled out his D-terminal and looked at it.  
"My e-mail is off line."  
Willias checked his D-terminal.  
"Mine is doing fine. Jake just sent an e-mail.  
*Davis!*  
*I found Kari and Gatomon!*  
*Come quick!*  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
After sending the e-mail to Willias, Wardramon surprised Myotismon with his Warblade attack.  
"Long time no see Myotismon!", Wardramon said as he put himself between Kari and Myotismon.  
"What are you talking about?! I've never seen you before!"  
"Not as Wardramon. But I'm sure you remember Darkagumon!", Azulongmon said as he flew over Myotismon.  
"Darkagumon?! But your suppose to be dead! I destroyed you after I captured Gatomon!"  
Wardramon swung his Warblade at Myotismon and hit him with the flat side of the sword.  
"Maybe next time you should make sure!"  
Azulongmon flew down and grabbed Wardramon with his long body.  
"It has been to long since the last time you and I have seen each other!", the possessed Azulongmon said.  
"I would think I would remember a large flying Dragon buddy!"  
Wardramon pulled himself free and jumped at Azulongmon's head.  
"Warpath!"  
Wardramon's attack hit but did nothing to him.  
"I am a Mega Digimon. Your attacks only make me stronger!"  
Azulongmon suddenly let loose a blast of energy from his moth and blasted Wardramon.  
Wardramon fell to the ground and Digivolved back to Darkagumon.  
"Darkagumon?!", Jake called out as he picked up Kari and Gatomon.  
Azulongmon glared at Jake.  
"I haven't destroyed him human! He is my ultimate prize and he will be mine!"  
Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Why do you want Darkagumon?! What does he have that no one else does?!"  
Just then, it hit Jake.  
"The Virus. You want the Virus!"  
"The Virus is but one part! It's his ability to control the Virus I want! With him and the secret, I can control all Digimon and rule all the universe!"  
Myotismon recovered From Wardramon's attack and picked up Darkagumon.  
"What of Gatomon? Should I take her as well?"  
"She may have had something to do with Darkagumon that can be useful. Take her!"  
Jake started to run, but Kari and Gatomon slowed him down.  
Just as Myotismon was to grab them all, Rapidmon appeared and threw Devimon at Myotismon.  
"Rapidmon?!"  
Jake looked and saw Willias and everyone else coming. T.K. ran up and took Kari from Jake.  
"Is she....?"  
"She's just asleep. I have no idea what's wrong with her."  
Jake looked and saw that Darkagumon had been dropped by Myotismon and quickly ran up to him.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. I feel like I went ten rounds with Azulongmon, but other then that...."  
"It was more like half a round, but I'm sure your going to feel that blast tomorrow."  
Azulongmon looked down at the knocked out Myotismon and Devimon.  
"It's so hard to find good help these days. So I'll handle these pests on my own!"  
Azulongmon prepared to blast the Digidestined to dust.  
Matt realized this and did something he never would have done before.  
"Hey! Azulongmon! Your a coward!!!"  
Azulongmon stopped and glared at Matt.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
"You heard me! Your a Mega Digimon! You could blast us all and never break a sweat! I bet you couldn't take on another Mega if your life depended on it!"  
Azulongmon became very angry, but got a very great idea.  
"Very well. I will allow your Digimon to Digivolve. I will show you just how evil I really am!"  
Matt looked at his Digivice and saw it come online.  
"Ok Gabumon! Time to Warp Digivolve!"  
"I'm with you all the way! Gabumon.....Warp Digivolve to.....Metalgarurumon!!!"  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
Metalgarurumon glared at Azulongmon.  
"Lets see how a Control Virus likes ice! Metal Wolf Claw!"  
The attack froze most of Azulongmon's body and appeared to weaken him.  
"Your attack is impressive.....but useless!"  
Azulongmon broke free of the ice.  
"Now it's my turn!"  
Azulongmon attacked Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Kari? Wake up.", T.K said trembling.  
Kari started to awaken, but appeared to be very sick.  
"I feel....drained.", Kari said weakly.  
"Don't worry. We'll get you and Gatomon out of here and..."  
"No T.K. Can't you feel it. Our Light and Hope is being drained."  
T.K. was more then a little confused.  
"I'm not sure I understand. How is that making you sick?"  
Gatomon had recovered a bit and answered the question.  
"Azulongmon has been taken over by another Digimon. He must be using Azulongmon to drain the Hope and Light out of the Digital World."  
Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"He can't just drain the power out of people. That's rude. At least in America it is."  
Darkagumon looked at Patamon and Gatomon and then looked at the battle going on in the sky.  
Metalgarurumon was barely holding on against Azulongmon.  
"I'm not sure I know what any of this means, but I'm not going to sit on the sideline."  
Rapidmon flew up and Digivolved back to Terriermon.  
"But we're no match for Mega Digimon. How are we going to help?"  
Darkagumon couldn't answer the question and looked away from them.  
Jake stood up and looked at everyone.  
"I say....we do the best we can with what we got."  
T.K. couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Are you nuts?! We have to get Kari out of here!"  
"We can't take the time to do that! Azulongmon will have destroyed Metalgarurumon and we can't let that happen!"  
"Your Determination is going to get us killed!"  
"At least I'm not being hopeless!"  
T.K. was taken back by that last comment.  
"Hopeless? I'm being hopeless?"  
Kari took T.K.'s hand.  
"Azulongmon is taken it away from you. Just like he's taken my light. I can't survive without it."  
"Kari....I...."  
"I know T.K. I care about you too."  
Kari fell asleep again and T.K. laid her on the ground.  
"How are we going to win? I'm just not sure about anything."  
Willias put his hand on T.K.'s shoulder.  
"Sometimes the only thing we do know....is nothing. It's about understanding your Destiny."  
"And never losing your Determination.", Jake added.  
"And having Hope, even in the hardest times.", Patamon said.  
"And never losing the one thing that makes you...you. The Light in your heart.", Gatomon finished.  
Suddenly, all of the Digimon started to glow.  
"Whoa! I feel strange!", Terriermon said.  
A sudden flash of light appeared and blinded everyone.  
"Terriermon.....Digivolve to.....Gargomon!"  
"Darkagumon.....Digivolve to.....Tyrannomon!"  
"Patamon.....Digivolve to.....Angemon!"  
"Gatomon.....Digivolve to.....Angewomon!"  
All four Digimon stood over they're friends.  
"We Digivolved!", Tyrannomon roared.  
"I felt Hope powering me! I also felt Determination and Light!", Angemon added.  
"I felt Destiny! At least....I think I did.", Gargomon said.  
Angewomon looked up at Azulongmon.  
"Enough talk everyone! Lets remove a Digimon from a Digimon!"  
All four Digimon charged Azulongmon.  
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Gargo Pellets!"  
"Fire Blast!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
All four attacks hit Azulongmon and took him by surprise. Metalgarurumon saw that Azulongmon had been weakened and took the opportunity that came.  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
That last attack knocked the dark cloud out of Azulongmon and he fell the ground.  
"We did it! We beat Azulongmon! Or at least the Dark Cloud.", Gargomon declared.  
The Dark Cloud glared at all of the Digimon and Digidestined.  
"You took me by surprise. Few Digimon could do that. Now it is time for a little surprise of my own!"  
The Dark Cloud flew down to where Myotismon and Devimon laid.  
"Arise my Dark forces! Let my power restore you....and myself!"  
Myotismon and Devimon awoke and stood up. Then the Dark Cloud began to take shape.  
"I now have the power to recreate my body and to have my revenge on you Angemon!"  
Angemon looked and couldn't believe it.  
The Dark Cloud had taken the shape of an old foe that no one had ever expected to see again.  
"Piedmon?!"  
Piedmon looked and gave a big evil grin.  
"The one and only."  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
Metalgarurumon and all of the other Digimon stood between Piedmon and they're human friends.  
"You'll have to go through us to get them Piedmon!", Metalgarurumon roared.  
"Small threat there. Devimon. Myotismon. I leave them to you."  
Devimon charged at Angemon and Angewomon.  
"Touch of Evil!"  
The attack blasted both Digimon and caused them to Digivolve back to they're original forms.  
"What the...?!"  
Devimon suddenly swung both hands and smashed Patamon and Gatomon into the ground.  
"I'm better then ever!", Devimon roared with delight.  
"Of course you are. The power of Azulongmon is in you because of me. Myotismon has the power as well."  
Myotismon flew in the air and faced off against Gargomon and Tyrannomon.  
"Crimson Lightening!"  
Myotismon's attack knocked Gargomon high into the air.  
"I'll catch ya!", Tyrannomon yelled as he ran under him.  
"Think again Dino Brain! Grisly Wing!"  
The attack blasted Tyrannomon down and Gargomon landed nearby. Both Digimon Digivolved back to Rookie.  
Metalgarurumon couldn't believe it.  
"You won't find me an easy Digimon to beat Piedmon!"  
Metalgarurumon flew at Piedmon and prepared to tackle him.  
"Your anger could be your undoing.", Piedmon said as he jumped into the air.  
Metalgarurumon landed where Piedmon had been and looked up. Piedmon came down and landed hard on Metalgarurumon's back, driving him into the ground.  
"Actually, it is your undoing."  
Matt ran up and tried to get Piedmon's attention.  
"Leave him alone!"  
Piedmon gave Matt an annoyed look.  
"Who are you to give me orders little man.  
Piedmon started walking toward Matt.  
"I could destroy you with one shot. But I want to savor every moment until your end."  
Just then, Piedmon was hit by Darkagumon's Pepper Flame.  
"I won't let you win Piedmon! Pepper Flame!"  
Piedmon easily blocked the attack and smiled.  
"If you want to save them.....come with me under your own free will."  
"What?!"  
"You are the one I want and your the one I will have."  
Darkagumon couldn't believe what Piedmon was saying.  
"If you want me....you'll have to catch me!"  
Darkagumon began to run but was caught by Parrotmon, who flew down from the sky.  
"Sorry I'm late master. Arukenimon had to put on makeup and you know how long it takes her to do that."  
"Hey! At least I don't look like an over grown chicken!"  
"Yeah....you just look like an over grown tick!"  
Piedmon quickly put an end to they're argument and looked at the Digidestined.  
"I believe it is time for us to leave. I could say it's been fun but...."  
Piedmon suddenly noticed it getting darker and got a bad feeling.  
"PUT HIM DOWN!!!", Azulongmon roared.  
Parrotmon, in complete surprise, dropped his jaw and Darkagumon.  
Piedmon was a little surprised, but didn't show it.  
"I'm surprised you recovered so quickly. I must have drained most of your power and your still able to move."  
"I'LL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE!!! LEAVE!!!"  
Azulongmon blasted a nearby boulder to dust.  
"Oh.....very well. But we will back."  
Piedmon opened a Digiport nearby and transported himself, and his minions, away.  
Azulongmon slowly fell to the ground and laid very still.  
"I've got to get more iron in my diet. I haven't felt this bad since that New Years party Gennai had several Centuries ago."  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
Jake and everyone else looked at Azulongmon. After everything that had happened, Azulongmon looked very weak.  
"Are you going to be all right?", Kari asked concerned.  
Azulongmon looked at Kari and smiled.  
"I'll be fine. Piedmon drained most of my power but I feel it returning."  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief.  
"For a second there we thought you were down for the count.", Jake joked.  
"I'm afraid it was almost to that point. Piedmon's power is far greater then I could have ever imagined. Somehow....he survived and has gained full control of the Dark Dimension."  
T.K. looked around and saw that Azulongmon was talking about the beach and the light house with no light.  
"The Dark Dimension? Where is this place?"  
"It is between your world and the Digital world. It is where Darkness is in control. This Dimension has begun to absorb the Digital World.....and will soon absorb the Real World."  
Azulongmon's eyes glowed and a beam of light engulfed T.K. and Kari.  
"Until my power has returned you two must guard the Hope and Light of both worlds. I return to you your Crests of Hope and Light. With these your Digimon can Digivolve to Mega."  
The Tags and Crests appeared around both Kari's and T.K.'s necks.  
"You must also seek out the one who holds the Crest of Determination. Only when Determination exists can Hope and Light survive."  
Jake realized Azulongmon had meant that last part for him.  
"Something tells me I'm going to hate this."  
Darkagumon put his claw on Jake's hand.  
"Don't worry. We can hate it together."  
"What about Piedmon? He has it out for you big time."  
"He's nothing I can't handle."  
Everyone looked at Darkagumon and looked away.  
"What?!"  
  
Azulongmon, using some of his power, returned everyone to they're homes in the Real World. Jake and Willias ended up in a park in they're neighborhood, while Matt, T.K., and Kari were transported to a Park near Heighten View Terrace.  
T.K. had decided to walk Kari home while Matt told everyone about Piedmon.  
"So....what do you think?", Kari asked T.K. as they walked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"With Piedmon and four other Evil Digimon on the loose.....do you think we can save both worlds again."  
"To tell you the truth....I'm not sure. Jake and Willias have Digimon as powerful as ours. Maybe stronger. With they're help we may have a fighting chance."  
Kari took T.K.'s and held it softly.  
"Good.", Kari said with a grin.  
"Huh?"  
"Your Hope is back. I've always liked that about you."  
Before T.K. could say anything more, Kari noticed she was home.  
"See you tomorrow T.K."  
Kari ran inside and left T.K. alone.  
"See you.", T.K. said to himself.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
IN  
  
Digimon  
A way off  
Digimon  
Day off  
  
  



End file.
